


孕期

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	孕期

断粮三个月零一天整，李振洋终于可以不用忍了。

要说起来他觉得自己也挺委屈的。天天晚上温香软玉抱满怀，性致来了顶多只能蹭蹭不进去，是个正常人都煎熬，更别提他这么顶天立地的一个alpha。  
对此岳明辉也不是没提过分房睡的建议，结果长篇大论换来李振洋一句“老岳你是在小瞧我吗”，岳明辉只得就此作罢。  
行，你厉害，到时候别怪哥哥无情。

李振洋刚开始那会儿百度过“omega怀孕多久后能行房”之类的问题，看到回答说三个月的时候还不以为意——是alpha，就挺过三个月。  
然而两天之后他就开始疯狂打脸。岳明辉怎么这么香这么软这么好抱啊，操，他硬了。  
放着不管那也太不人道了，得解决啊……怎么解决？  
故事最终以他亲手埋葬了自己的子子孙孙结尾。

其实岳明辉也没好受到哪儿去。  
omega怀孕期间本就比平常敏感不少，每次李振洋那话儿硬邦邦地杵在自己屁股后边的时候他都一阵一阵地身体发软，只是一想到肚子里的孩子，他就感觉再多的欲求不满都好像可以忍受了。  
后颈的抑制贴换得勤，没了信息素引导，估计身后心潮起伏的alpha也察觉不到自己的异样。岳明辉偶尔会想，当初答应木子洋不分房睡到底是对他的考验，还是给自己找罪受。  
如此看来倒是两种后果各占一半。两个人都想这磨人的头三个月快点儿结束。

久旱逢甘霖说的就是他俩现在的情况，李振洋甚至没等岳明辉把澡洗完就一头扎进了浴室。  
“你这墨迹的毛病什么时候能改改？”  
马提尼的信息素逐渐在这个密闭的空间里蔓延开来，alpha小心翼翼地掌控着那个度——能让omega情动又不至于失控。  
岳明辉在李振洋进门的时候就把花洒给关了。白蒙蒙的水汽一时还散不干净，热气蒸腾着酒香味儿的信息素一下就让他后面冒出了水，湿答答黏糊糊地顺着股逢沿着腿根往下流。  
“你别是想在浴室里来吧？我这——”  
没说完的话全被李振洋一股脑地给吞下了肚。男人靠近之后捧着他的脸就是一个深吻，直把岳明辉亲得服服帖帖没了半点脾气。完了两人气都喘不太匀地分开来，李振洋抵着岳明辉的额头倒也没耍赖：“当然不在这儿，磕着碰着咋办……就是想让你有点紧迫感，别到时候给热气蒸晕了……”  
岳明辉一听李振洋不搞花样总算是放心了，两臂环上他的脖子就用自己已经站起来了的小兄弟去蹭他的那一根，把前列腺液蹭得李振洋下体湿乎乎一片。  
“那你抱我回卧室，轻点，我快站不住了……”

怀了孕的omega既脆弱又美味。  
李振洋把岳明辉打横抱上床的过程中差点被omega香甜的奶味信息素刺激得把控不住，直到看到爱人微微隆起的小腹才重新调整好状态，收敛了些许。  
岳明辉彻底陷入了情潮，光是闻着马提尼味的信息素都能让他有快感，哼哼唧唧的小声呻吟从躺到床上那一刻起就没停过，更别提身下的床单已经被后穴里流出的淫液打湿了一片。  
李振洋怀疑他光用一根手指都能把岳明辉操射。他食指刚抵上穴口还没有所动作，就看到岳明辉大腿根部的肌肉一下子绷紧了，又一股清液从穴里被吐了出来。  
“嗯……你直接进来吧……我，我刚才，扩张过了……”  
小兔子的眼睛水水的，眼角红红的，一开口就是绵绵柔柔的“引诱”，李振洋半点招架不住。

姿势是李振洋从网上看来的对孕期中的omega最适合的侧入式。  
李振洋躺在岳明辉边上，让人整个后背都贴着自己的胸口，稍稍捞起岳明辉的一条腿之后就把自己挤了进去。  
这会儿李振洋倒一点儿都不急了——最主要是急不得，整套动作做得又轻又缓，生怕出了半点差池。整根没入之后他也不动，一边感受湿热紧致的甬道包裹着自己有节奏地按摩，一边小声在岳明辉耳边问还受不受得了，要不要再慢点儿之类的。  
岳明辉被进入的时候一直在小幅度地抖，那是快感太过于绵长导致的。三个月没有真枪实弹地做过一回，这一次被一寸一寸填满的感觉简直让他快要高潮了，他控制不住自己不去收缩后穴。  
“嗯啊……没事儿…啊……你，你动动……呜……”  
得了令的李振洋开始做起活塞运动来，只是频率跟以前比起来下降了不少，颇有些磨人。  
“啊哈……快点儿……痒……”  
这么个做法，岳明辉后边儿可不是痒嘛。不仅痒，还酸软得不行，他恨不得把屁股贴着李振洋的下体扭几下，恨不得李振洋用点儿力去磨他的敏感点。  
可是他也只能想想，肚子里的宝宝可经不起他折腾。  
李振洋本来都听话地加快速度了，结果岳明辉的一句话又让他慢了下来——“算了……啊……还轻点儿吧……小心嗯……宝宝。”  
得，哥哥说啥就是啥。

怕岳明辉不满足，李振洋又用手去捏omega由于怀孕而自然胀大的乳头。那几乎是岳明辉的第二个敏感点，他稍微一用力就听到怀里人发出似乎带了点哭腔的媚叫，拖长了的颤音听得他下腹胀得发疼，无法大开大合地操干就只能选择用言语来发泄一下欲火。  
“哥哥很爽吧……我跟宝宝打个招呼好不好？”  
“啊……怎，怎么打招呼啊？”  
“这样——”  
李振洋对着肠腔深处的孕口轻轻顶了顶，由于怀孕而紧紧闭合的生殖腔依旧十分敏感，岳明辉登时发出一声短促的类似尖叫的呻吟。  
他被这一下直接刺激得出了精，后穴潮吹喷涌出大股淫水，把李振洋深埋在他体内的那一根从头浇了个遍。  
温热的液体浸润再加上括约肌猛地收紧，李振洋最后抽插几下，拔出来之后用手套弄着对着岳明辉尾椎骨的地方射了出来。  
倒也算是条件允许下的最终圆满。  
李振洋缓了缓高潮的余韵后想给岳明辉把臀间的一片狼藉清理干净，结果发现小兔子居然还处在高潮中，碰一下就要叫两声，软绵绵的，后穴也源源不断地在往外流水。  
这情况他还是第一次见，莫非是怀孕期间特有的？李振洋没办法想更多，因为他发现自己被岳明辉的呻吟和信息素勾得又硬起来了。  
……愁并快乐着。


End file.
